Helvinek
The Helvinek is a Rare Game enemy found in the Necrohol of Nabudis in Final Fantasy XII. Its a stronger version of Darkmare. Also it is fought in the International Zodiac Job System trial mode at stage 51 along with 2 Oversouls. Bestiary Entry Derivation: Darkmare Darkmare transformed by the dense Mist that swirls within the Necrohol of Nabudis. This strain, as yet unrecorded in the Camp annals, is hunted in the Necrohol of Nabudis. Requirement and Battle Helvinek spawns immediately after six Oversouls are killed. When the player Libras Helvinek, it will say it has a total HP of 99,999 instead of 104,752 (or 105,072 shown in the table) as Libra can't display HP above 99,999. In battle, Helvinek should not be a terribly powerful foe, if the party is strong enough to kill the enemies needed for it to spawn. Helvinek's only truly worrisome move is Disablega, which can potentially Disable the entire party. This risk is compounded by Helvinek's large arsenal of elemental spells, which also target the entire party and thus prevent the player from swapping out any characters struck with Disable. Helvinek also has several rare items, such as the Grand Armor, which can be acquired in various ways. The player should target its weakness against White Magicks with Holy and Holy elemental weapons such as Excalibur. Helvinek can be especially dangerous if the party encounters it at a low level, for example only entering to acquire the Zodiac Spear early on in the game, and attempts to flee, because, like the Oversoul, Helvinek can actually chase the party through Nabudis itself, even when the party enters a new zone. Acquiring The Grand Armor One of the items Helvinek drops is the rare armor Grand Armor, the strongest Heavy Armor in the game. The Grand Armor can be obtained by chaining Helvinek using the Zone Out Glitch; when Helvinek appears, the player must lure it to an area zone line, defeat it, grab the loot and get into the next zone before the EXP and LP are displayed, and it will reappear in the next zone. One has to be quick, so if the loot is too far away, the player should just leave the loot and fight it again in the next zone. Sometimes when chaining Helvinek, a Dark Elemental might show up on the screen and attack when it comes near because Helvinek uses a lot of magicks during the fight. When this happens, the player can move to a different zoning spot to avoid killing the Dark Elemental accidentally, thus breaking the chain. Also, when the party zones, Helvinek sometimes shows far from the zone line, preventing the player to get the dropped loot quick enough. The player can turn off the gambit of the main character, allowing the two other characters to pounce Helvinek. While doing so, the main character can push Helvinek closer to the zone line during the battle, which will allow the main character to quickly snag the loot before the EXP and LP are displayed. Related Enemies *Mallicant *Nightmare *Darkmare *Mistmare *Braegh (Mark) *Ixion (Elite Mark) *Firemane (Boss) *Pallicant (Rare) it:Helvineck Category: Final Fantasy XII Rare Game